


Nursery Rhymes

by sazann



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Nursery Rhymes, Romance, Snipers, as fluffy as you could get with these two i suppose, crisps, not really - Freeform, well sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-22
Updated: 2013-01-22
Packaged: 2017-11-26 10:40:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/649665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sazann/pseuds/sazann
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Anyone but the two would consider it a relationship, although they preferred the term 'arrangement'. It was a nice dynamic, and they were both quite partial to it."<br/>Mormor- Sebastian comes home from one of his jobs to Jim. Slight fluff, cuddles, and bad telly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nursery Rhymes

Ring around the rosie, a pocket full of posies…

They were stepping into view now. And in a few minutes, their security would have a gap, and Sebastian Moran would have his target alone. He kept a steady gaze on the scope, watching the man and woman interact with each other. The male grabbed her waist and swung her around, pressing his lips against her forehead. Flowers, a small bunch of roses, travelled from his inner jacket to her hands. It was all the sniper could do to not roll his eyes at the pointless gesture. After all, the woman wouldn't have much longer to appreciate them. Seb pressed a button on his phone, sending a quick text to another operative, triggering a loud noise in the alleyway perpendicular to them. The man put his hand reassuringly on the woman's shoulder, stepping out of sight to investigate. 

Hush, hush, they all fall down…

The young woman was then alone, the bottom of her dress blowing upwards in the wind. She bent down to smooth the fabric, the back of her head in clear view. The target never saw it coming- they never did, really- and in an instant, a loud crack rang out (slightly muffled by Sebastian's silencer) and she fell to the ground, claimed by mortality.  
The man rushed back, calling out the woman's name and looking around in a panic. But by then Sebastian was gone. Oh, his Boss would be proud of him for that one. He was sure of it. 

Eenie, meenie, miney, mo, catch a tiger by the toe…

Sebastian headed back to the flat, his gun stored safely in his case. Swinging his key ring around absentmindedly, the blond sniper unlocked the door and headed inside. Jim was lounging back on the plush couch, absentmindedly looking over a newspaper, shaking his head and 'tsk'ing occasionally at the headlines.  
"How did it go, Sebby?" he asked without looking up.  
"All according to plan." Sebastian nodded, as always.  
"Mm. Good. Have a look at this." said Jim, showing the headline to Sebastian. "Arson on Camden High Street. We made newspapers." he grinned widely.  
"And we're one bald African-American male, approximately six foot two?" added Sebastian with a smirk.  
"Oh, certainly." said Jim with a roll of his eyes.  
Sebastian chuckled and shook his head. "Are newspapers your new guilty pleasure, Boss?"  
"They're entertaining enough." he shrugged, setting the article aside and standing up. The consulting criminal was significantly shorter than Seb, but he had a certain presence that accounted for his height. 

The itsy-bitsy spider crawled up the water spout…

"You cause half the events in those papers. Not as if you need to read about them." said Sebastian in vague amusement.  
"What can I say?" Jim shrugged innocently. "I love a good story." He thought for a minute before speaking again on another note. "Hungry."  
"Fridge is over there." Sebastian gestured over his shoulder with his thumb.  
Jim fixed him with an inexpressive stare. "Sebby."  
"Yeah, yeah, all right." said the sniper exasperatedly, making his way to their kitchen and taking out a bag of crisps for them. "Here we go."  
It was those sorts of things-small, domestic interactions- that showed them how they felt about each other. Neither one of them would ever admit to love, nor had they any need for such religious formalities as marriage. But Sebastian was the only person on the planet who could get Jim Moriarty to relax and open up, while Jim was the only one Seb was fond of enough to do any type of favours for. Anyone but the two would consider it a relationship, although they preferred the term 'arrangement'. It was a nice dynamic, and they were both quite partial to it.  
They relaxed next to each other, Jim's head on Sebastian's lap and the open bag of crips on the floor by the couch. The only background noise was that of bad telly, which they were less watching and more mocking.  
"I honestly can't imagine what the twist will be here." said Sebastian facetiously.  
"I'm beginning to think you secretly love this show." murmured Jim.  
"Shut up." he scoffed.  
"What was that, Tiger?"  
"You heard."  
"Remind me again why I put up with you."  
"Cause I'm your favourite."  
Jim rolled his eyes lightly, then turned them back to the telly.  
In all actuality, putting up with each other wasn't as difficult as an outsider might presume. It mainly involved eating, cuddling, and quite a few homicides.  
They wouldn't have it any other way.


End file.
